In general, spinal diseases include prolapsed intervertebral disk (spinal disk) and spinal scoliosis, and a patient with part of the spine damaged cannot engage in activities necessary for daily life in such a condition. Even if the extent of damage is not so serious, if the damaged part of the spine is pressed or touched by another adjacent part it may cause pain.
Therefore, a patient with part of the spine broken or damaged cannot lead a stable daily life unless the damaged part is corrected by carrying out a surgery for supporting it by using an artificial aid in the damaged part.
Of such spinal diseases, spinal scoliosis is a disease in which vertebrae are bent and twisted. If the spinal scoliosis is left alone, deformation of the spine progresses to eventually bring about serious deformity, followed by complications such as deformation of internal organs.
Such spinal scoliosis can be cured completely by wearing a brace or surgery according to the bent angle of vertebrae.
In the methods of operating on spinal scoliosis, there is a method known as a pedicle screw inserting technique for correcting by inserting screws into bent vertebrae. The pedicle screw inserting technique is a method for helping the spine recover to a normal condition by inserting pedicle screws into bent vertebrae and connecting the pedicle screws with each other using a rod.
The patient leads a life with the pedicle screws transplanted semi-permanently. But the pedicle screws inserted in the human body may be deformed by body activity over time or the screws may separate from the pedicle as the fastening is loosened. A patient with osteoporosis has a higher possibility of the pedicle screw separating from the pedicle due to a low bone density.